


жить

by Medoch



Series: реквесты [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: убей или будь убит





	жить

сакура никогда не думала, что война закончится вот так. что раз - и не будет больше выматывающих битв, операций, попыток кого-то спасти, что всё в одночасье прекратится и затихнет, словно ничего не было - только останутся кратеры и руины прошедших битв. что мир, почти стёртый подчистую, легко восстановится снова.

мир - восстановится, но что будет с людьми? они все потеряли кого-то в этой войне. некоторые - любимых, некоторые - родных, некоторые - самих себя. сакура окидывает взглядом своих товарищей - среди них не хватает только наруто и саске - и поджимает губы. чужая рука ложится ей на плечо, и она вздрагивает.

\- ты в порядке? - хрипят над ухом.

сакура оборачивается и утыкается носом в плечо шикамару. у него непривычно рассеянный вид; кудрявые волосы вместо привычной высокой причёски просто спадают на лоб и плечи. он держит одной рукой потрёпанный веер - мягко и осторожно, как ребёнка.

\- а ты?

шикамару усмехается. усмешка у него горькая-горькая, как противовоспалительные пилюли. он прячет глаза, шарит взглядом по земле рядом со своими ногами.

\- мне... - сакура запинается, когда шикамару прикладывает палец к её губам.

\- молчи. мы шиноби, в конце концов. так что просто... молчи, хорошо?

она кивает. потом из ниоткуда появляется какаши, тащит её к наруто и саске, снова чуть не друг друга убившим (вернее, в этот раз - всё-таки почти убившим). саске смотрит на сакуру исподлобья, пока она латает его раны, и привычно молчит. она могла бы сказать, что её больше не тяготит его молчание, но это была бы ложь. её тяготит всё, что связано с саске.

\- прости.

нужны мне твои извинения, думает сакура. заткнись и не дёргайся, думает сакура. сакура нарочно делает поток чакры чуть грубее, чтобы причинить боль, но саске даже не морщится - только смотрит пристально-пристально, словно хочет просверлить в сакуре пару дырок. наруто смеётся:  
\- я вернул тебе саске, как и обещал. ты рада, сакура-чан?

наруто - ребёнок в шкуре взрослого человека. сакура улыбается ему и кивает, хотя ей изо всех сил хочется сбежать отсюда. она говорит себе: ты - шиноби. ты одна из лучших. соберись, тряпка. она скрипит зубами и продолжает свою работу. ломать - не строить; лечить в разы сложнее, чем ранить, - поэтому сакура легко отвлекается от собственных мыслей, сосредотачиваясь на сращивании тканей.

когда она заканчивает, они вчетвером возвращаются в деревню. как раньше - она, какаши, наруто и саске. тупая тянущая боль селится в области сердца, и сакура не сразу признаёт в ней чувство ностальгии, думая о том, чем могла заболеть. ближе к деревне ноги всё-таки её подводят: сказываются усталость и прорва потраченных нервов. сакура почти падает на одну из наспех сколоченных деревенских лавочек, машет какаши рукой, мол, идите, и долго пялится в небо.

\- небо никогда не меняется, - снова хрипят над ухом.

в этот раз сакура даже не дёргается - она услышала шаги шикамару, словно он нарочно топал, как слон, чтобы не напугать её, - только пожимает плечами:  
\- в этом его большой плюс. небо-то точно тебя не кинет.

уж сакура-то не понаслышке знает о предательствах. шикамару фыркает и садится рядом. смотрит на облака, щурясь от солнца, а потом спрашивает тихо-тихо:  
\- как ты?

сакура фыркает и поворачивается к нему. смотрит в хмурое серьёзное лицо, выражающее что-то, что она не совсем понимает. спрашивает - так же, как и в прошлый раз:  
\- а ты?

улыбнувшись, шикамару пожимает плечами. улыбка у него тоже горькая-горькая, и глаза совсем не улыбаются. в отличие, от себя прежнего, этот шикамару всегда собран и готов к битве. этот шикамару слишком многое потерял на войне.

\- я жив, - отвечает он.

сакура бесцеремонно кладёт голову ему на плечо. рядом с шикамару - как глубоко под водой, спокойно и тихо; солнце пробивается сквозь облака и слепит глаза.

\- я тоже.

\- уже неплохо.

они сидят так до вечера, лениво переговариваясь. сакура на секунду задумывается о том, чему посвящает свой редкий выходной, и остаётся на месте - ей не хочется уходить. пригревшись на солнце, как кошка, она засыпает, а когда просыпается - шикамару спокойно несёт её домой.

\- мог бы разбудить, - бурчит сакура; она смущена и растеряна.

шикамару пожимает плечами и отпускает её, складывая руки на груди.

\- ты устала.

он размеренный, как часы - хотя незнакомцу это, конечно, покажется ленью. шикамару знает мир вокруг на пару десятков минут вперёд и принимает решения заранее, и поэтому с ним спокойнее, чем с кем-либо другим. сакура машет ему рукой.

\- дальше дойду сама. пока.

\- бывай.

шикамару салютует ей двумя пальцами и теряется в густых вечерних тенях. когда сакура заходит в дом, красное солнце уже закатывается за горизонт. она зевает и падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, но никак не может уснуть - ей неудобно и неспокойно, кажется, будто вот-вот что-то произойдёт. спустя пару часов к ней врывается шизуне и тащит её в госпиталь. там дети и старики в красных пятнах оспин; цунаде ходит по приёмной туда-сюда, нервно грызя ноготь. сакура забирает волосы в хвост и сдёргивает с вешалки халат, накидывая его себе на плечи, спрашивает у цунаде, что происходит, и та, наконец, выныривает из собственных мыслей.

\- вспышка оспы. не успели привить малышню - теперь придётся разбираться с этим как есть. давай, помогай.

из госпиталя сакура выходит только на следующее утро. ноги её снова почти не держат; она идёт, шаркая ногами, к своей квартирке, когда перед ней появляется саске.

\- поговорим?

он впервые предлагает что-то сам, по собственной инициативе. сакура даже проверяет его чакру - мало ли, вдруг это вражеское хенге. но нет, саске настоящий, всамделишний, стоит перед ней в почти что растерянности и просит о разговоре. кто она такая, чтобы отказать?

она - харуно сакура. она ждала его чёртову прорву лет.

\- нет.

\- пожалуйста.

сакура моргает и заглядывает саске в глаза. не стоит заглядывать в глаза носителю шарингана, но они всё ещё на одной стороне, верно? сакура пытается в это верить. саске подходит ближе, касается кончиками пальцев её щеки, уголки губ у него дёргаются, словно он пытается улыбнуться впервые за очень долгое время.

\- ты примешь мои извинения, сакура?

сакуре хочется убежать. она бегло осматривает окрестности, не подавая виду, а потом ныряет в переулок справа, хватает шикамару за воротник и обнимает, встав на носочки. шипит ему в ухо:  
\- подыграй мне разок, ладно?

шикамару замечает саске и саркастично фыркает. обнимает сакуру за талию, касается ладонью щеки и целует мягко-мягко - это едва ли похоже на поцелуй на публику. получается как-то по-дурацки: саске смотрит на них с удивлением и обидой, шикамару пялится на него в ответ с нечитаемым выражением лица, сакура стоит в растерянности между ними и понятия не имеет, что сказать.

в сущности, сказать ей нечего. ни тому, ни другому. она делает вид, что всё так и задумано, и, когда саске уходит, рычит на шикамару.

\- что это было?

\- ты же хотела, чтобы он отстал.

\- я не... - сакура запинается и молчит.

шикамару ерошит ей волосы и спрашивает задумчиво и с ленцой, склонив голову к плечу:  
\- и что нам теперь с этим делать?

\- ничего!

сакура сбегает.  
вечером того же дня шикамару приглашает её на свидание.

\- ты совсем не похожа на темари, - прямо говорит он, когда они встречаются на крыше одного из домов на окраине конохи.

сакура хмурится.

\- тогда зачем...

\- мне не нужно напоминание о ней, сакура, - улыбается шикамару. - я не хочу якшаться с призраками. я хочу быть счастливым. надо жить дальше - меня, если ты не помнишь, этому научили довольно рано. просто хочу сказать тебе: если ты думаешь, что я ищу в тебе её замену, ты неправа. ты совсем на неё не похожа.

сакура не больно-то влюблена, но сердце у неё ёкает и пропускает удар. глупо было бы полюбить человека просто за то, что он любит тебя, но сакура решает дать шикамару шанс - почему бы и нет? - ведь рядом с шикамару спокойно и тихо, как под толщей воды. она говорит:  
\- давай встречаться.

шикамару фыркает и пожимает плечами.

\- давай.

саске уходит из деревни тем же вечером; когда он возвращается, сакура почти счастлива с шикамару. саске стоит на пороге её квартиры и просит:  
\- давай поговорим. я знаю о твоих чувствах, так что... давай поговорим.

сакура улыбается. сакура врёт:  
\- я давно не люблю тебя.

потому что сакуре тоже хочется жить.


End file.
